Vince's Downfall
by Kylie3
Summary: What happens when Vince gets shocking news that could change his whole life? Sorry I have not title for this story but I will think of a title. :)
1. Default Chapter

Untitled Story  
  
By: Nicole  
  
This can't be true. No it can't be, I must have heard wrong. How can this  
  
be true? All I did was go for a regular check-up and I find this out. I was  
  
just a normal healthy men a minute ago. Damit I'm 58 years old and I  
  
wrestle at times. How can the doctor tell me I'm sick? Well Today the  
  
doctor told me I have cancer. Yes you heard me right I have cancer. How  
  
am I going to tell my family? This will kill them. How am I going to tell  
  
Linda? All these thoughts run though my mind on the ride home. God I  
  
better watch the road or I might just die a little early. The doctor tells me  
  
I have two year to live. They tell me that they caught it early but not early  
  
enough. Why didn't I go to the doctor's more often. Would I still be in  
  
the same predicament? What will my family do when I'm gone? Will they  
  
move on or die with me? So many questions with few answers. I look up  
  
and notice that I'm only two streets from home. I can't tell Linda, I'm  
  
going to lie and say everything is okay. Oh God I'm the worst liar she will  
  
know something's up. I drive up infront of my house. The house I know  
  
so well. Soon I will see this house no longer. Vince steps out of his car  
  
and heads to the door. I walked in, "hello, I'm home". Linda walked to  
  
the door with a smile on her face. "Hi I see your home". "How was your  
  
day?" "Good thanks and yours?" "A very busy day Vince but good".   
  
"Vince, how did your doctor's visit go?" I almost choked when she said  
  
doctor. For a brief moment I had forgot I was going to die. It just felt like  
  
a normal day for that brief moment. Oh how I longed for that moment  
  
again. To know that things would be just fine. "Vince hello, you okay?"   
  
"Oh yeah umm... the visit was fine". "I'm healthy as can be". It killed me  
  
when I said healthy. I wasn't healthy. I have cancer. I just wanted to tell  
  
her that but I couldn't. I didn't want to see that look of sadness in her  
  
eyes. I didn't want to see her in pain. I couldn't bare to see it. It would  
  
be that same look, that look she gave when I admitted to the affairs. I  
  
never want to see that look again. That is why I must keep this a secret.   
  
No one can know about this. Not Shane, Stephanie, Paul, Linda. No one  
  
can know this. How would you take it if your dad told you that he was  
  
dying. You don't take something like that very well. This will be my secret  
  
till the day I die. They will eventually find out, people will wonder about  
  
my death. They will not find out from my lips though. I am keeping this  
  
secret to protect my family. To protect them for unhappiness. I know I  
  
should tell them but I can't. How the hell do you bring something like this  
  
up? "Well everybody daddy is going to die and only has two years to live".   
  
I can't do that I'm sorry, I just can't. "Hey Vince, hello". "Oh, what?"   
  
"Honey you have been just standing there for ten minutes". "Come on in  
  
and take off your coat". "I made dinner and it will be done in a few  
  
minutes". "Okay thanks but I'm not really hungry". "Vince, are you sure  
  
your okay?" "Yes, I'm just fine". "Well come on and eat something".   
  
"Vince you seemed okay a few hours ago". "Did the doctors tell you  
  
something bad or something?" "No he didn't I just have a bad headache".   
  
Linda looked at Vince not really believing him. "Okay, well please just eat  
  
a little, for me please". Vince nodded and headed to the table. Linda  
  
came back with a big dish. "Here you go I made your favorite". Vince  
  
started to smile "chicken parmesan". Linda smiled "yes". "Thanks Linda".   
  
"No problem, now lets dig in".   
  
Well this is what I wrote so far please review to tell me if I should finish the story or not. Thanks Kylie aka Nikki :) 


	2. Chapter 2

Well Hello Everyone. I have decided to finish this story and here is the rest. I would just like to dedicated this story to my Grandfather. My Grandfather died of Cancer and I would just like to dedicate this story to him. I love you Pops Rest in Peace. I decided to call this story Vince's Downfall. I actually got the title from a reviewer. Thanks So much Sonar for the title. I would also like to thank everyone for reading my story and reviewing it. Now on to finishing Behind The Suspects LOL. A different story compare to this story LOL. Please Read and Review this next part thanks so much Nikki :)  
  
Vince's Downfall  
  
By: Nicole  
  
6 Months Later   
  
Well it's been 6 months since that day. I have to admit keeping this secret  
  
was not easy. At times this cancer really makes me feel awful. And  
  
because know about me having cancer it's worse. No is here to support  
  
me or comfort me. I have to say though the symptoms are not that bad.   
  
I really don't think anyone has suspected anything. I'm pretty much living  
  
my normal life. The one person who I think know something is up, is of  
  
course Linda. She is always asking me if my okay. I got really worried  
  
about her finding out last week. last week I got really sick. For 3 days I  
  
didn't get up or do anything. I of course lied and said it was the flu.   
  
Those 3 days were a reminder of what was to come. I have really tried  
  
my best to act normal and be normal. Although I know I haven't been the  
  
same since that day.   
  
Linda's Point Of View  
  
Well the last 6 months have been odd. Ever since that doctor's trip 6  
  
months ago. Vince has been different. He doesn't talk much, he just inst.  
  
himself. He doesn't seem happy to me. I don't know what to think. I  
  
don't know if he is depressed or worse. Maybe he is cheating on me  
  
again. Oh God I really hope not. I just wish that he is not cheating. I can  
  
take him being depressed but I can't take him cheating. Oh I just wish I  
  
knew what was going on. I want to ask him but I know he will just tell me  
  
that nothing is wrong. Oh how I hate when I ask him if something is  
  
wrong and he says "Linda everything is just fine". When I look into his  
  
eyes I see different. I see guilt and sadness like he is keeping something  
  
from me. The look is similar to the one he gave me when he denied  
  
cheating. But Cheating is just one of my guesses. lately he hasn't been  
  
around much. That's is why I think he might be cheating. He claims there  
  
is a lot of work to be done. I have really thought about talking to his  
  
doctor. Maybe there was something he said that day. Well I'm going to  
  
try and ask Vince one more time. Linda looked over at the oven and shut  
  
it off. The buzzer on the oven woke her from her thoughts. Linda went in  
  
the other room to see Vince sitting on the couch. "Vince, honey dinner is  
  
done". Vince looked up and smiled. "Okay honey be right there". Linda  
  
noticed that before she had called him, he seemed out of it. Like he was  
  
thinking like her. Vince headed to the table and Linda placed the pan on  
  
the table. "What did you make Linda?" "Oh it's meat loaf and mashed  
  
potatoes". "Is that okay?, or no" "Yes that's fine, it looks great".   
  
"thanks". They both ate and not much was said until Linda spoke. "Vince  
  
there is something we have to talk about". Vince became nervous not  
  
knowing what she was going to talk about. "What is it?, Linda" "Well  
  
Vince I have noticed that in the past 6 months you haven't been yourself".   
  
"Your not the same person I know and love". "lately you haven't been  
  
home". "You say that there is work to be done that's why your not home".   
  
"What's going on Vince?" Vince was so sick of hearing these questions.   
  
Vince actually was becoming annoyed. "There is nothing wrong with me  
  
Damit!!" After Vince said that he felt so guilty. His words seemed so  
  
hateful and cold. Linda was surprised by his out burst. Vince was never  
  
one to yell at her. "Don't you yell at me". "I'm just wondering what is  
  
wrong". "Vince please tell me your not cheating". Vince was surprised,  
  
how could she accuse him of cheating. "I can't believe you Linda". "I  
  
thought you said after Nancy you would trust me". Vince got up from the  
  
table and walked out the front door. Linda was now totally dismayed. All  
  
she did was asking him a few simple questions. Vince stormed into his car  
  
and headed to the nearest road. "Oh great she really is going to think  
  
something is up". "Oh how I blame myself for not telling the truth".   
  
"Linda thinks I'm mad at her but I'm not I'm mad at myself". "I wish I  
  
could just tell the truth but I can't". "And real great now she thinks that  
  
I'm cheating". "Well doesn't that just put the icing on the cake". "I still  
  
can't believe I yelled at her". "I never yell at her". "Now she will probably  
  
hate me forever". "Maybe she will even leave me". "She just might leave  
  
because she thinks I'm cheating". "Although if she leaves maybe that isn't  
  
such a bad thing". "If she leaves me she will be mad at me and not care if  
  
I die". "So when I die the pain won't be so bad for her". "What am I  
  
thinking of course she will care". "Well tonight probably blew my cover".   
  
"Maybe now would be the time to tell the truth". "there is still a part of  
  
me that can't". "I promised I wouldn't tell anyone". "Oh but this is  
  
becoming to much for me". Linda sat back at the house still in shock. "I  
  
can't believe he just walked out". "Maybe I was right, he must be  
  
cheating". "Oh I just wish he would tell me what was going on". "I don't  
  
even care if he cheating I just wanted to know what's going on". "For  
  
some reason I have a feeling he is not cheating". "He did promise me last  
  
time he cheated, he wouldn't do it again". "But what's the old saying  
  
promises are made to be broken". "I dunno I still have a feeling it has to  
  
do with that Doctor's trip". "I'm going to call him right now". "I have to  
  
know I can't stand to wait anymore". Linda heads to the phone and dials  
  
the number. "Hello this is Doctor Mederios". "Hi Doctor this is Linda  
  
Mcmahon". "Oh well hello Mrs. McMahon". "Don't tell me the flu is getting  
  
to you too". "Actually no doctor I have a question". "My husband about 6  
  
months ago went to go see you". "Well ever since that day he hasn't been  
  
himself". "he seems not to talk much and always has to work". "Mrs.  
  
McMahon he didn't tell you". "Tell me what doctor?" "Well I thought that  
  
was the reason you called me, was because of Vince's health". "What  
  
didn't Vince tell me doctor"? "Mrs. McMahon I'm sorry to have to be the  
  
one to tell you but your husband has....". The doctor paused. "Actually  
  
Vince should really tell you". "Look doctor please tell me". "It's been 6  
  
months I don't think he is going to tell me". "Okay well Vince has cancer".  
  
"He has about 2 years to live".   
  
"What"? "Yes 6 months ago he was digonaed with it". Right at that  
  
moment Vince walked in the door. Linda was still in shock and didn't know  
  
what to say. "Hello Linda, I'm back we need to talk". Linda just stayed on  
  
the couch and couldn't believe what the doctor had just told her. "Linda  
  
are you okay?, Hello". "Hello yes can I call you back, thanks bye". Linda  
  
hung up the phone and turned around to face Vince. She looked at him  
  
and wanted to cry. Was it true what the doctor told her? Was her  
  
husband going to die? "Linda are you okay?" "Look I need to talk to you  
  
Linda". "Vince why didn't you tell me?" "Tell you what Linda?" "Oh come  
  
on Vince don't play dumb with me". "I just talked to your doctor". Vince  
  
was shocked. "Why the hell did you talk to him?" "Do you know what he  
  
told me Vince?" "What?" "He told me that my husband has cancer and he  
  
has 2 years to live". "Vince a doctor told me not you". "Why didn't you  
  
tell me?" "Linda I couldn't tell you". "I didn't want to hurt you". "Do you  
  
know how hard it is to tell someone you love that your going to die". "I  
  
didn't want to cause pain to you or Shane or Stephanie". "How would the  
  
kids take it if they found out there dad was dying". "Vince you still should  
  
of told us". "We could have been here to support you". "It must have  
  
been tough on you when the doctor says your going to die". "Vince I'm  
  
just angry that you didn't tell me". "What were you going to do keep this  
  
a secret forever". "Vince we would have found out sooner or later".   
  
"Linda don't you understand I didn't tell you to protect you". "Protect me?,  
  
how can not telling your wife your going to die of cancer protected her".   
  
"I just didn't want you to be in any pain when I die". "I actually thought  
  
that if you divorced me it would help the situation". "If you thought I was  
  
cheating and left me you wouldn't be in any pain when I died". "Vince  
  
how can you think such a thing". "I would still care if you died". "Vince I  
  
love you very much that is why I stuck by you when you cheated on me".   
  
"And your not cheating so why would I leave you". "Well I thought after I  
  
yelled at you, you would get mad and leave". "Vince I didn't mean to get  
  
you mad I just wanted answers". "How would you feel if I got cancer and  
  
didn't tell you". "What if I was acting the way you were". "You were  
  
working all the time, you didn't talk much". "Vince you were not the same  
  
person I had known". "That was one of the reasons I thought you were  
  
cheating". "The first few months of this I just thought the business was  
  
stressing you out". "Then I realized it had to be something else".   
  
"Business wasn't that bad". "Linda are you mad at me?" "No, I'm just  
  
angry you didn't tell me sooner". "I'm really sorry Linda I just couldn't tell  
  
you". "You understand don't you". "Yes". "Come here Linda". Linda  
  
walked closer to Vince. "Linda I love you so much and I'm not going to let  
  
this end my life". Vince placed a kiss on Linda's lips. "Vince I love you too  
  
and I want you to know that I am here for you whenever you need me".   
  
"Thanks so much Linda".   
  
Linda looked out the window. It had been three years since that day. It  
  
had been a year since Vince's passing. She almost felt like it was  
  
happening right now. But it was all just a distant memory. Oh how she  
  
longed for that day again. Vince had gone though some tough chemo and  
  
at the end it was tough for him. Linda in his last days would just sit with  
  
him. She felt so bad because there was nothing she could do. Linda cried  
  
so much because she felt so bad. There was nothing to do other than  
  
watch him die. Even in Vince's last hours he was thinking about how  
  
everyone else was. Vince also felt bad he could see his wife was in pain  
  
because he was. Vince felt so bad sometimes. There were times where  
  
she would cry by his bed. He pretend to be sleeping but he really wasn't.   
  
Inside he was crying so much when he heard her sobs. So many times he  
  
would try to comfort her but couldn't. Their was nothing he could do.   
  
Vince couldn't change the fact that he was going to die. Oh how he  
  
wished he could not have cancer. In Vince's final hours he was in so much  
  
agony. Linda saw how much pain he was in and just wanted the pain to  
  
end for him. Vince looked at his wife and his sight became blurry. "Lin, I  
  
just wanted you to know something before I die". "I love you so much  
  
and you were a blessing". "You gave me two beautiful children and you  
  
were always there for me". "You even forgave me after I didn't tell you I  
  
had cancer". "I just want you to know how much you mean to me". Linda  
  
was in tears and put Vince's hand in hers. "Vince I love you so much".   
  
"Vince you were the blessing in my life". "You kept me alive and young".   
  
"I can never thank God enough for bring you into my life". Linda began to  
  
cry and kissed Vince's hand. "Oh come on Lin please don't cry, you know I  
  
hate to see you cry". Linda looked up and smiled. Vince took Linda's hand  
  
and kissed it lightly. "Linda tell Shane and Stephanie that I love them  
  
both". "Tell them that they mean everything to me and I could never ask  
  
for better children". Linda nodded and said "Vince they love you too, very  
  
much". Vince's eyes started to close a little more. "Linda, I love you and  
  
take care of Shane and Steph". Vince squeezed his wife's hand and kissed  
  
it one last time. "I love you too Vince and don't you ever forget that". "I  
  
know". Vince closed his eyes and took his final breath. Linda started to  
  
sob and couldn't believe he was gone. Linda looked at her hand and  
  
brought it to her cheek. That was the hand Vince kissed. "Oh why?"   
  
"Why is God taking my love from me". Linda looked at her husband and  
  
kissed his forehead. When she kissed his forehead it seem so cold. The  
  
person that she once loved seemed so lifeless. The person who could  
  
once benchpress more than a 20 year old seemed so lifeless. Linda looked  
  
at Vince and said "Why does life have to be so cruel to be, why"?   
  
The End 


End file.
